


our time has come

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak and Even navigating Isak being closeted





	our time has come

Isak was in the library getting some work done on his history project. It wasn't due for another two weeks but Isak liked to stay organized and on top of his work to avoid stressed. The project is the only assignment he has unchecked in his planner and he's looking forward to finally crossing it off but its approaching midnight so he figures he'll complete it tomorrow morning. 

He heads back to campus in the brisk wind, holding his backpack tight on his back. When he gets to his floor of his dorm and gets closer to his room, he starts to hear loud music and rolls his eyes. He doesnt have the best roommate. He didnt mind him as a person but he was so social and inconsiderate when it came to having guests in their shared space. Isak politely asked them to host elsewhere which they did for the first month Isak bought it up but then went back to their usual, loud parties and drunk friends all throughout their suite. Sometimes he warned Isak, other times not but Isak is almost used to it. 

He swipes his key card and is instantly hit with the smell of marijuana. He groans to himself and closes the door and squeezes through the sweaty bodies to get to his bedroom. He slams the door closed when he gets there and takes a sigh of relief. He drops his bag and gets undressed to his pajamas. He would usually take a night shower but doesn't want to find any reason to go back into that chaos. He pulls on his matching pajamas set, uses cotton pads to clean down his face and hops into bed, pops into headphones and begins reading his latest book.

He's immersed into the story until he hears a door slam. He looks up startled seeing someone in his room and immediately jumps up, "This isnt a bathroom, please get out." He's used to people sometimes coming into his room thinking it is the restroom.

"I know" The guy says casually and Isak recognizes his boyfriend and giggles,  "Hi"

"Hey, took you long enough. Was out there pretending I was just enjoying that party." Even says walking over, placing Isaks book down and pulling him by his legs to the edge of the bed and stands between them, squeezing his thighs, "How was studying?"

"Got a lot done, just have a little more to do.  Did you get your work done?" 

"I don't know why you ask, babe. You know the answer"

"I'm just hoping one day you'll take uni seriously.  I don't want you to fail." He pouts. Even tells Isak not to worry about him and Even takes off his outside clothes, knowing Isak despised dirty clothes in his bed and climbs on the bed, kissing him.  He lies on top of him and wraps his arms around his back and kisses the life out of him until he feels Isak whimpering in his mouth. When they pull back,  Isak curls himself in Evens arms and continues reading as Even mindlessly scrolls on his phone, until they fall asleep.

They had first met in a similar situation.  A party in the dorm and Even bust through the doors, needing a place to smoke. Isak tried to get him to leave but Even needed a quiet place, Isak argued he should go back to his own home then but Even retorted with he wouldn't have a cute boy to look at and that's kind of how they started talking. 

Isak wouldn't consider himself a guy magnet, in fact he's in the closet, so he's not a magnet of any kind which is why things with Even took him by such surprise but the older boy had a charm that lured Isak in and here they are now.

.

They wake up together that Saturday morning with the sun beeming through the curtains. Even got up to make them both breakfast as Isak got a couple more minutes of rest. 

When Even is almost done, Isak comes into the kitchen wrapping him arms around Evens waist, "I'm tired."

"We can eat and and go back to sleep, does that sound good?" Even ask running his fingers through Isaks hair.  "Mhmm" He leans up to kiss Evens lips and let's him get back to his cooking. When Even plates their food, they head back to the room and eat silently while the TV plays in the background.

When Isak finishes,  he lies back down asking, "What are we gonna do today?"

Even swallows his bit of eggs and shrugs,  "Movie?"

It's kind of the only place they can go that isn't Even or Isaks bedroom and actually act like a couple. Isak had been closeted his whole life. No one knew but his boyfriend and the mere thought of anyone else finding out drove Isak into a panic, so Even never bought it up. 

Isak agrees and when Even finishes his breakfast. They continue their lazy morning, they go back to sleep for another hour and wake up and have slow, deep sex that has Isak gripping onto the sheets with every thrust. 

As soon as they both finish, there's an immediate knock on the door, "Dont come in" Isak says panicked, still recovering from his orgasm. "Can I have these eggs on the stove?" He hears his roommate ask.

"Yeah, whatever" Isak hears footsteps get fainter and let's out a sigh of relief. Anwar knows Even,  in fact they're really cool but he knows him as Isaks best friend,  not his boyfriend. 

Even cleans them both up and ask Isak to check if Anwar has left to his room because they need a shower. They both shower quietly and head to the movies after.

It's a relatively decent day out so they spend a bit of time outside on the lawn chatting. 

"You know she's going to insist you meet her eventually. "

"I know Even" He sighs. "Did you tell her I'm not out?"

"I did but you don't need to come out to meet my mom, babe. It can be totally chill." Even says caressing Isaks leg. Isak eases his leg away,  not wanting to draw attention and nods,  "I'll think about it"

 .

 After class on Thursday, Even came over to spend time with Isak.  They're lying in Isak's bed cuddling.

"Im going to have to do it for you."

"No, you're not." Even insists.

Isak pouts and crawls out of Evens arms and sits in his lap, "Im not going to let you fail, mister.  I will not be with you if you fail."

"'Oh, are you threatening me?" Even gasps dramatically.

"Im afraid I have to." Isak shrugs with a scarce level of intimidation. Even grabs Isak by the waist and throws him down on the bed to tickle him causing Isak to squeal and giggle, "Stop, baby stop!!!" He chuckles trying to escape and does by running to the otherside of the room. Even holds his hands up innocently, admitting defeat. He tells him to come back, promising to keep his hands to himself. Isak shakes his head, when Even comes after him again, he runs out of the room to the living room and halts in his tracks seeing Anwar, who's supposed to be in class.  He clears his throat and says hi.

Anwar says hi too, pretty dismissive of the weird entrance and Even stops in his own tracks right behind Isak. Anwar lets them know he plans on having some people over and Isak already know that means a full blown party. He nods just wanting to avoid the awkwardness and turns back around to go to his room.

When Even closes the door behind him, Isak climbs in his bed, pulls the blanket above his head and screams. Even laughs and climbs on top of him, "Baby, its fine."

"He knows, I know he does." Isak groans. 

"Lets tell him then."

Isak pulls the blanket off aggressively, "Are you crazy?" 

"What?" Even chuckles. "Anwar is the most chill person we know, he wont care." Isak shakes his head so Even agrees. Even tells Isak he's going to hang out in the living room with Anwar so things look less suspicious. He tries to cheer Isak up by reminding him that since Anwar is having a party tonight, they can have a good time tonight and be as loud as they want so Isak feels a bit better.

.

That evening,  Isak is doing work as Even wanted to enjoy a bit of the party. He's doing pretty well focusing, in his own element. He's disrupted when he feels his headphones being tugged off. Isak looks up and smiles seeing Even, "Hi."

"Hi handsome." Even says and closes Isak's laptop, "No more work for the night."

"Im almost done." Isak promises, opening his laptop back up.

"Its nearly midnight, Isak. Relax with me, please. Lets dance."

"5 minutes,  Even. Okay?" Even agrees and lets his workaholic boyfriend finish. 5 minutes turns into 15 minutes but he doesnt disturb him because he just wants him to be done with it already. When Even finally hears the laptop close, he looks down at Isak at the desk, "All good?"

Isak nods and climbs onto the bed with Even, "Is it fun out there?"

"Yeah, wish we could be out there together, having fun." 

Isak pouts, "You can go dance if you want."

Even shakes his head, "Want to dance with you, just dance for me now. Give me a lap dance or something."

Isak giggles and buries his face in Even's neck, "Do you really want one?" He ask shyly.

"I was kidding but I'm not opposed, obviously." Isak sits up in Even's lap and grabs a t shirt from his dresser and throws it over Even's eyes, "Dont watch me though."

"How am I supposed to enjoy it then?"

"You'll feel me on you and when I feel its okay, I'll let you watch." 

Even remains silent and waits for Isak to move. He asks what he's waiting for and Isak tells him he's waiting for a good lap dance song thats playing in the living room. When one comes on, Isak places both hands on the bed on either side of Evens body and starts moving his hips on top of Evens lap. He grinds his hips in figure 8s, not really sure if hes doing this right. He grinds to the beat of the music and so focused on making it nice for Even that he doesnt realize that his boyfriend moved the t shirt. When Isak catches his gaze, he glares at him, "Didnt say you can take it off."

"Couldnt fully enjoy this moment without seeing how beautiful you look."

"I dont know what Im doing." He says embarrassed, stilling his hips.  Even places his hands on Isak's waist, "Its okay, it felt amazing. Im sure it looked even better."

Isak starts again, trying to give Even the best lap dance he can manage. He tries not to look at him so he doesnt feel awkward at all. The song is coming to an end and Isak leans down to kiss Even whilst still moving his hips and within seconds, he feels Even perking up underneath him. Isak pulls back from the kiss and pushes Evens hair back, questioning him with his eyes. Even tells him how hot that was and he's a little turned on. They continue kissing and eventually Isak ends up riding his boyfriend into the wee hours of the morning. 

.

 

The morning after, its their usual. Even gets up first makes them breakfast, Isak would join in a little later but Isak is a little worn out so he sleeps in later than usual. As Even is eating breakfast at the table, Anwar comes in, "Morning."

"Morning bro, you're up early. How are you not hungover?"

"I've mastered not feeling like shit." He says and grabs a water bottle out of the fridge and hops on the couch, perpendicular to the table Even's eating at. 

"So did you have a good night?" Anwar asks.

"Yeah, it was great. Chill. What about you?"

"It was fun, always a good time. So um--I wanted to tell you something." Even stops eating and looks at him curiously.

"So I know. About you and Isak."

Even tries not to worry and furrows his brows, "What do you mean?"

"That you guys are together. Or hooking up. Or whatever you're doing. I didnt want to say anything because I figure there's a reason you guys are trying to hide it from me which you suck at by the way but I mean Isak doesnt really need to sneak you around, I dont care what you guys get up to. I want you to feel like you can do whatever."

Even nods, "Thank you, I appreciate that bro. He just--he's not out yet and just didnt feel comfortable. I mean, no one knows so...we would like to keep it that way."

"Was he worried I was going to be homophobic or something?"

"Nah bro, I dont think it has anything to do with you. Its his own thing he has to go through, to feel comfortable with sharing."

Anwar understands, "So how long have you guys been together or what is it you're doing?"

"We are together, and for about 9 months or something now. How long have you known?"

Anwar looks like he's trying to recall, "'Maybe a couple months ago, I mean I know you guys are close, but sometimes it was a little too close and I already know you're into guys so it wasnt that hard to figure out. And Isak's walls aren't soundproof so..."

"Right!" Even chuckles. "Sorry about that."

"I didnt mean sex, though that too. But you guys call each other baby all the time in there and you even let it slip out a couple other times so yeah. And I mean, you sleep in there. There's not two beds in there so I dont think its that hard to figure out."

"Guess we werent as subtle as we thought." Even chuckles. "So you dont really care that Isak is gay?"

Anwar doesnt respond and instead is looking over Evens shoulder. Even turns around, following Anwar's gaze and sees Isak who looks like he's about to cry, "How can you do this to me?" Isak chokes out as he turns around to go to his room and slams the door shut.

Even curses at himself and gets up and knocks on the door, "Im sorry Isak, I didnt say anything, I swear."

Isak opens the door and starts throwing Even's clothes, "Get your shit and leave." He's crying and he's screaming and throwing everything of Even's out his room. Even is sure some of this stuff is Isak's but Isak is so angry he doesnt care. 

"Isak, relax. Can we talk for a second?" 

"NO!" He yells. "GET OUT, DONT TALK TO ME AGAIN." He goes to close the door after he's sure his stuff is gone and tries to close the door again but Even stands in the doorway. Isak yells again telling Even to leave. Even pulls Isak to him to wipe his tears but Isak pushes Even back, telling him not to touch him. Even doesnt think he's even see Isak like this, didnt even think he had it in him. Isak is always so calm and collected, studious and innocent so he knows he's distraught and feels terrible but if Isak gives him a second, he'll understand everything.

Isak is hitting and kicking Even to leave and Even is trying to calm him down and things finally settle once Anwar says loud enough for them to hear, "Even didnt tell me anything, Isak."

Isak pulls back, "You dont need to lie for him."

"Im not, I actually knew for a while.  I bought it up to him this morning, because I dont like seeing you sneak around. I dont care what you do or who you like, Isak." 

Isak is looking at him with bloodshot eyes and pushes Even's arms off of him, "What do you mean?"

"I told Even that I knew this morning. I didnt mean to hurt you or anything, I promise. Its not his fault."

Isak looks between the two and nods, "Thanks" He says shyly, not really wanting to talk about it anymore. Anwar gives a comforting smile and walks away. Isak looks up at Even, "Im sorry."

"Its okay. Just wish you would have let me explain before throwing everything." He chuckles.

"I need a minute.  I just--I need to be alone for a second." He says seriously.

Even looks up at him confused, "Are you still mad at me? Are you breaking up with me or..?"

"I just want to be alone, okay? You should probably go back to yours." To say, Even was panicking would be an understatement. He didnt want to overstay, clearly Isak needed time to process what happened and the fact that someone knows he's gay, the very person he lives with. But he also needs to know where they stand, if he's being broken up with and why Isak is asking him to leave in the first place if things are fine. He tries to hold a brave face and nods, letting Isak know he loves him and hopes he texts him later how he's feeling. He picks up his stuff that's still in the hall, throws it in a spare plastic bag from the cupboard and heads out. 

.

Even has been glued to his phone since he left Isak's, two days ago. He hasn't gotten a word and last time Even checked, a minute or a second wasn't two days. He needs to text him, he was trying to give space but hes going mad on his own with the lack of communication.

_Hey baby, I'm really missing you. Im not going to lie, Im kind of freaking out with the silence. Hope everything is okay. Love you._

Even finally gets a reply about 45 minutes laterand has never rushed to his phone faster.

_Hi, Im doing okay. Im outside your place._

Even runs downstairs, bypassing all his roommate's rooms. It's one of the reasons Isak never comes over, Even has too many roommates and it always made Isak uncomfortable. He opens the front door and smiles, "Hi."

"Hey." Isak says, "Can we talk?"

That's not exactly the most reassuring thing to begin with after not seeing your boyfriend for 48 hours but Even of course agrees and takes Isak upstairs. When Even closes the door behind them, Isak pushes Even back up against the door and kisses the life out of him. He places his hands on his either side of his neck and deepens the kiss.  When he pulls back, he apologizes profusely.

"It's okay, baby. Its fine." Even says. "I'm just happy you dont hate me."

Even sits Isak on the bed and sits beside him, "So were you okay the past couple days?"

Isak nods, "I just needed time, to think about things. I was kind of freaking out.  I also spoke to Anwar about everything which helped and I'm really sorry for throwing your stuff out." Isak giggles guilty.

"Yeah, that was a lot. Never saw you get like that before."

"But Im better and I um--I came out to my parents." He confesses.

Even's jaw drops, "Seriously?"

Isak smiles, "Yeah, they um--were okay with it. They didnt say much, but they also didnt say anything mean so,  I'll say it wasn't so bad."

Even pulls Isak into his arms, telling him how proud he is of him. He also tells Even he's ready to meet his mom whenever she's ready. "So do you want to go for a walk or something?" Even ask, just wanting to spend time with his boyfriend outside of four walls. Isak agrees. It's not much, not a date of any kind, nothing special but they hold hands the whole time and this moment has to top the many memories they have together. Things are experienced differently when they're able to be completely hameless about their love.


End file.
